


Desire

by orphan_account



Series: 1230 + 1004 | Jihan Oneshots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Professor Yoon Jeonghan, Student Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Tattooed Hong Jisoo | Joshua, hot af jihan, why aren't these official tags???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Needless to say, calculus professor Yoon Jeonghan first falls victim to Hong Jisoo’s undeniable charm, then falls into his bed.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Desire
> 
> Warnings: Age Gap (roughly ten years)
> 
> Word Count: 2, 300
> 
> Rec: Listen to "Fetish" by Selena Gomez ft. Gucci Mane while reading (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

**──────────**

 

Jeonghan grabbed a piece of white chalk and promptly began to write out the day’s first lesson. The sound of murmuring college students behind him ceased as their focus was redirected to the blackboard covered in multiple scribbles.

 

After deeming the written information to be enough to start the lecture, Jeonghan turned on his heel and faced the students.

 

“We will start the semester off with limits,” Jeonghan announced. “There are three basic conditions. The limit of ‘x’ approaching an ‘a’ value must exist from both the left and the right. Furthermore, the limit of ‘x’ approaching an ‘a’ value from the left must equal the limit of ‘x’ approaching an ‘a’ value from the right. Please keep in mind the function does not have to exist at the point in order for the limit to exist.”

 

As his eyes swept across the room, he noticed an unoccupied seat and let out a short sigh in irritation. Jeonghan figured the student that had decided to skip out on the first class of the new academic year would quickly become a pain in his ass as the semester progressed.

 

The class continued on with Jeonghan introducing continuity as well as strategies for evaluating limits analytically.

 

“If a function is continuous at ‘x’ equals ‘a,’ it means there is no interruption in the graph of f at ‘x’ equals ‘a.’” Jeonghan began to write short notes with fervor on the board. “Once again, there are three conditions: the point of the function at ‘a’ exists, the limit of the function as ‘x’ approaches ‘a’ exists, and the y-value of ‘a’ must equal the limit of the function as ‘x’ approaches ‘a.’”

 

Out of the corner of Jeonghan’s eye, he saw a confused student shoot up her hand in question.

 

“Mr. Yoon, what about discontinuity?” Lia’s brows furrowed and a small frown appeared.

 

Groans could be heard echoing throughout the room, but Jeonghan only smirked in response to the childish behavior.

 

“Actually I was about to cover that topic, class. There are three different types of discontinuity. Removable discontinuity happens when the third condition is not met. Non-removable jump discontinuity happens when the limit does not exist, therefore the limit of the function as ‘x’ approaches ‘a’ cannot equal the point of the function at ‘a.’ Non-removable infinite discontinuity happens when the point of the function at ‘a’ does not exist, the limit of the function as ‘x’ approaches ‘a’ equals infinity or negative infinity, and the limit of the function as ‘x’ approaches ‘a’ does not equal the point of the function at ‘a.’”

 

As the students diligently copied down the written and oral notes, Jeonghan produced example problems on the blackboard for the students to individually practice on applying their knowledge of limits and continuity.

 

After twenty or so minutes passed with Jeonghan waiting patiently for everyone to finish up, he finally wrote down the correct answers to each corresponding question.

 

“Now for the fun part,” a demure smile spread across Jeonghan’s lips. “You can evaluate limits with four different methods, depending on which suits the problem best. There’s synthetic division, factoring, using common denominators, and multiplying by the conjugate.”

 

The professor wrote down moderately complex examples of each method as he rattled the four methods’ names out loud.

 

“Hopefully you all learned of these methods sometime in your high school experience. If not, please complete the research for evaluating limits on your own time, as I will be assigning homework on this topic quite soon.”

 

The class erupted in hushed whispers, some students glaring at him and others only pursed their lips. Jeonghan cleared his throat which caused the talking to cease in a matter of seconds.

 

“Let’s start with synthetic division,” he pointed to the example. “Any volunteers to do this pro─?”

 

“─How about I do you instead, Professor?”

 

Suddenly, a certain someone decided to barge into the room with only ten minutes left of class. _Better late than never, I suppose._

 

Said someone was none other than Hong Jisoo, the infamous twenty-year-old with jet black hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was 177 centimeters of lean muscle and alluring confidence that never failed to captivate anyone in sight. Tattoos covered his beautiful olive skin, ink tracing over his hands and upwards, disappearing into the tight fabric of his simple black tee. Multiple piercings lined the outer shells of his ears, but the most intriguing one was on his tongue.

 

Hong Jisoo was the epitome of sin; the muse of people’s wet dreams, both male and female.

 

The sound of the students cackling at the young man’s audacious actions made Jeonghan question why he even pursued a teaching career in the first place. _Such bothersome children, honestly._

 

Yoon Jeonghan was not impressed, rather he was three seconds away from throwing the disrespectful man out of his classroom.

 

“Excuse you?” Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed into slits. Jisoo only sent back a challenging look, eyes lighting up in mirth with a condescending smirk that made Jeonghan’s blood boil. “I will not tolerate this kind of disrespect. See me after class in my office, young man.”

 

“Can’t wait.” Jisoo’s tongue slithered out to wet his upper lip, finishing off the seductive look with a lip bite─ _a fucking lip bite._

 

Yoon Jeonghan sees red. “Get the hell out of my classroom.”

 

With a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders, Jisoo picked up his one-inch binder─ _seriously, he doesn’t even have adequate materials for calculus_ ─and sent a flirtatious wink towards his livid professor.

 

“See you in five, hot stuff,” Jisoo calls over his shoulder, slamming the door shut on his way out.

 

Jeonghan gives a disgruntled mumble under his breath and attempts to continue where he left off. As expected, the students were already packed up to leave his calculus lecture after witnessing the entertaining scene only moments ago.

 

~

 

Yoon Jeonghan leaned against his wooden desk, arms crossed, complete and utter disapproval marring his features.

 

Hong Jisoo stood before his professor with a sly grin, internally praising himself for being able to gain a reaction from the older man.

 

Jeonghan let out another sigh. Jisoo’s eyes honed in on the professor’s luscious mouth, peachy lips practically begging for Jisoo to touch them, bite them─ _ruin_ _them_.

 

“What’s your name, young man?”

 

“Hong Jisoo, but ‘Daddy’ works just as well too,” Jisoo quipped. “Better, actually.”

 

“Why must you sexualize everything I say, Mr. Hong?” Jeonghan covered up his initially surprised expression with a judgemental stare.

 

Jisoo raised his hands up in defense. “Hey, it’s not my fault you’re too sexy for my brain to think straight.”

 

And Yoon Jeonghan was quite a fine man, indeed. He stood slightly shorter than Jisoo, but his sheer intelligence gave him a dominating appearance. Jeonghan had short-cropped, platinum blonde hair that appeared soft to the touch, and deep hazel eyes which were framed by circular, wide-rimmed glasses. The beautiful man was a dangerous mixture of soft and seductive, and Jisoo was more than tempted.

 

“See?” Jeonghan’s voice steadily began to rise. “Let me make something clear to you: we will never be a ‘thing.’ One, you were barely in my class today, the  _first class_ of the _semester_ , and you think you have the right to use vulgar language in my classroom. Two, you know nothing about me─”

 

“─I’m open to learn─”

 

“─and I want to keep it that way.”

 

Jisoo turned his head away, mumbling, “We’ll see about that.”

 

“Three, I am your calculus professor, and you are only a mere college student. In case you didn’t know how professionalism works, any type of relationship between us is against school policy and is a violation of my contract.”

 

“Have you always had a stick up your ass, Mr. Yoon?” Jisoo queried.

 

Jeonghan scoffed. “Is this a legitimate question, or are you only trying to provoke me?”

 

The student hummed, dark irises scanning his professor’s body thoroughly up and down with a newfound hunger. “Since you won’t answer me, I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

 

Jeonghan smacked Jisoo’s reaching hand out of his personal space. “Get your filthy hands away from me.”

 

“The only filthy thing on me is my imagination of you on your knees, sucking my─”

 

“─Careful, Mr. Hong, I can easily fail you in calculus this semester. Do not test me.”

 

“Ooh, feisty.” There went Jisoo with the bedroom eyes, again, that caused Jeonghan to unwillingly become weak in the knees. “You won’t though.”

 

“I won’t what?”

 

“You won’t purposely fail me.”

 

 _Just who does this kid think he is?_ Jeonghan quirked a brow. “And why is that?”

 

Jisoo instantly strode up to his professor, caging the older man between himself and the desk with his tattooed arms. He leaned down to whisper, “Because I see the way you look at me, with lust swirling in those lovely hazel eyes. You want me too, just admit it.”

 

Jisoo’s breath ghosted over the shell of Jeonghan’s ear, sending pleasurable tingles down his spine. The professor forcibly slowed his steadily increasing heart rate before continuing.

 

“Sorry to disappoint, but your assumptions are incorrect.”

 

“Oh, yeah? What is this then?” Jeonghan followed Jisoo’s eyes downwards his own body to find it had betrayed him. There lied a very evident bulge protruding through his skinny black slacks.

 

 _Shit._ Jeonghan’s mind scrambled to come up with a plausible excuse. “Am I not still a man with sexual thoughts?”

 

Jisoo’s plush lips curled into a taunting smirk. “Do any of those thoughts include me bending you over this desk right now?”

 

_Goddammit, why is he so persistent?_

 

The professor’s face heated up without his consent, further proving Jisoo’s words.

 

“Aw, how adorable,” Jisoo teased. Jeonghan averted his eyes to the ground, wishing it would swallow him up whole─at least then he could escape this compromising situation.

 

“I am at least ten years your senior,” Jeonghan defended his pride in an irritated tone. “I am _not_ adorable, Mr. Hong.”

 

Jisoo quietly hummed in faux thought. “Would you rather me call you striking then?”

 

“I’d rather you not speak to me as if you were my equal in the academic hierarchy.”

 

The student scoffed in indignation at the older man’s arrogance. In an instant, Jisoo’s knee snuck in between Jeonghan’s legs to part them, brushing against the latter’s erection, as he inched forward into the man’s face.

 

Jeonghan released a startled moan at his risque actions, prominent cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

 

“Watch yourself, Professor,” Jisoo warned growled lowly in his ear. “You may be older, but we both know who truly holds the power.”

 

The younger man left Jeonghan like that, needy and craving for more in the confines of his office room.

 

~

 

Yoon Jeonghan’s next full encounter with the mysterious student was oddly at a local coffee shop on campus.

 

Upon hearing the tiny bell ring, signalling a new customer, JIsoo began the normal greeting with a friendly smile plastered on his face. “Welcome to the Coffee Mill, may I─”

 

“Hong Jisoo?” Jeonghan peered at the young man in curiosity.

 

“─what?” Jisoo paused to look up at the familiar deep voice. After he cleared his throat and regained his composure, Jisoo replied with a question of his own. “Well, well. Do my eyes deceive me, or is my stunning professor here to finally ask me on a date?”

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” Jeonghan scolded half-heartedly. “I came here for the caramel macchiato, not for you.”

 

Jisoo dramatically clenched his chest with a downturn expression. “You hurt my pride, Jeonghan.”

 

“It’s ‘Mr. Yoon’ to you,” he corrected. “On second thought, if you don’t mind, I would like to discuss something with you.”

 

“I knew you’d come around.” Jisoo flashed a cheeky grin, to which Jeonghan sighed exasperatedly at. “One grande caramel macchiato?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Alright, that’ll be five-fifteen, sir.”

 

Jeonghan handed over his credit card for Jisoo to swipe, then returned it to the safety of his leather wallet.

 

“My next break will be in twenty minutes, _Mr. Yoon_ ,” Jisoo informed while preparing the man’s order. “Are you okay with waiting?”

 

“You’re normally forty-five minutes late to my lectures, and some days you don’t even bother to attend. I can wait for a measly twenty minutes.”

 

Jisoo’s eyebrows lifted in amusement. “That was uncharacteristically snarky of you.”

 

“Just give me my coffee, young man.”

 

A plan began to spiral in Jisoo’s mind─a plan to score a date with his favorite professor.

 

“Not until you agree to let me take you on a date tonight.”

 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

 

“Well, I’d rather be fucking you, but I suppose you could say that.”

 

Jeonghan huffed, sending a weak glare in Jisoo’s direction. “If I agree to _one_ date, will you stop these shenanigans?”

 

Jisoo internally debated with himself, wondering what all Jeonghan would do for his precious caramel macchiato. “Hm… depends. Would I be allowed to take you home afterwards?” He teased with a wink.

 

“Don’t push it, Mr. Hong. You’re lucky I haven’t reported you for sexual harassment by now.”

 

“Sexual harassment?” Jisoo’s brows furrowed. “Oh honey, we both know you’re just as attracted to me as I am to you. I would hardly call it that.”

 

Jisoo was right, and Jeonghan hated that.

 

“But I’ll take it back. Just one date with me in exchange for your coffee. Deal?”

 

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” Jeonghan mumbled under his breath.

 

“What?”

 

“… Fine. But one and _only_ one, Mr. Hong.”

 

He snatched his coffee cup out of Jisoo’s─ _really warm_ ─hands, and turned on his heel to walk towards a single table.

 

“I promise the date will be worth your time,” Jisoo offered.

 

Jeonghan only replied, “Prove it, don’t simply promise it.”

 

A smirk slowly etched its way onto Jisoo’s features at watching the man’s retreating back.

 

_Oh, I’ll prove it all right._

 

x

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been ghost on this oneshot collection for over a month, my lovelies~ ;c Here is an age gap jihan story featuring these sexy ass men. Honestly, this entire thing was self-indulgent b/c the ship doesn't have many fics with tattooed Jisoo and, like, why not??
> 
> PS: The "x" is in place for when Jisoo takes Jeonghan home and they fuck (top Jisoo and bottom Jeonghan for those who care). I can't write smut to save my life, so I wanted to spare you all. ♡


End file.
